Inside
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Hay cosas en esta vida que no se pueden evitar, y lo peor sucede cuando uno simplemente mira dentro de si ¿ Existira alguien pueda salvarte de ti mismo? [Drabbles]
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**Verdades**

Se acerca, siento su cosmos arder con la poca energía que le queda. Su cuerpo a pesar de haber pasado por la peor de las penurias aun se mueve cual hoja llevada por el viento.

Y lo se, la hora de la derrota se acerca.

_No digas estupideces._

No lo son y lo sabes bien. Él, junto con los otros, posee una fuerza aun más grande que la que podrías tener en tu cuerpo original.

_No los compares, sabes que eso no es cierto._

¿Tan enceguecido estas que aun no te das cuenta de que perderemos esta batalla¿Tan grande es tu ambición que no te permite ver más que tus propios ideales?

_Recuerda que mi derrota es la tuya. _

Lo se, por que fui débil. Por que permití que mi propio lado cínico e inhumano me dominase. Lo peor de todo es haberte dejado entrar.

_¿Acaso pretendes, mortal, decirme que si te lo hubieras propuesto yo no estaría en ti?_

Athena estaría de mi lado y contra ella tú no puedes, nunca podrás.

_¡Cierra la boca, infame¿Osas contradecir a un Dios?_

Me doy el lujo de no mentirme a mi mismo. Eso es todo.

Y el final de todo esto, de tu propio plan, será en segundos. Por que ellos llegaran con la verdad y la justicia de su lado y con Ella.

Ya que Parthos Athena es más grande que todos los dioses juntos puesto que conoce la palabra Amor.

_Esa a la cual veneras no es mas que una mocosa en este momento¿que podría hacer contra nosotros?_

¿Que podrías hacer tu para impedir que hiciera algo¿Utilizar mi cuerpo¿Mi mente? No te ha funcionado.

_Lo hizo durante 13 años._

Pero ellos no estaban para detenerte.

_Si un caballero Dorado no ha podido oponerse a mi voluntad, que te hace pensar que uno de menor rango podría evitarme._

Por que sus convicciones y anhelos son aun mas fuertes de lo que puedas imaginarte. Dentro de nuestras líneas de batallas existirán diferencias en cuanto a armaduras pero hasta el más relegado en las mismas, podría llegar a descargar una fuerza inimaginable.

Por que nuestra fuerza no radica en nuestros cuerpos sino en nuestra alma.

Por ello seremos absorbidos por la desgracias.

_No pretendas meterme en la misma bolsa. Tú solo eres un instrumento para mis ambiciones. Aunque murieras mi esencia se elevaría hasta los confines para regresar cuantas veces se me plazca._

Y Ella siempre estará aquí para detenerte y no estará sola. Míralo a él. Mas muerto que vivo entra a tropezones a esta sala, con la simple y mera idea de llegar hasta la solución a su problema mayor.

El olor a muerte rodea su existencia pero aun sigue caminado. Su motor: protegerla. Salvarla de una muerte segura.

¿Puedes contra eso?

_Es un simple humano._

No has respondido mi pregunta. Yo la tengo, pero dudo que te guste.

_Para que me molestara tendría que tenerte en cuenta y para mi no eres mas que basura._

Comprendo.

_¿No dirás nada más?_

No tengo nada para decir…no por lo menos a ti.

_**No se supo como, ni porque, pero por un momento, el mismismo Dios de la Guerra se sintió enjaulado en un cuerpo y una mente ajena. Perdiendo todo poder sobre si mismo.**_

_**Saga de Géminis por fin estaba dando el último golpe. El que había guardado durante tanto tiempo y el cual lo llevaría a la ruina.**_

_**La guerra, había llegado a su fin.**_

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado. _**


	2. El comienzo del fin

**El comienzo del fin**

Y ahí te encuentras, parado con esa actitud altanera y llena de superioridad que sólo yo conozco. Destilando una seguridad que es de ambos.

¿Por que?

Por que soy tu otra mitad, tu otro yo, que quieras o no, convive en ti así como tú lo haces en mí.

Nacimos el mismo día bajo la misma estrella. La cual marcó nuestros destinos tiñéndolos de desgracia.

A mi me convirtió en un paria, una sombra de ti que solo sale en la soledad.

Contigo, el destino ha sido mas duro. Te ha dado de tomar del néctar de la aceptación y del querer.

Por que eres amado por todos los que te conocen. Respetado por los que sólo han tenido un trato superficial y alabado hasta por los que podrían llamarse enemigos.

Todo eso terminara. Lo presiento.

Mi destino será llevado a cabo muy pronto y el tuyo también. Esta en tus ojos la misma maldad que habita en mi y que dejo salir sin ningún pudor.

Por que somos hermanos, por que compartimos la misma sangre, por que la ambición nos corrompe cual hierro expuesto al agua.

Por que somos iguales y a la vez tan diferentes.

Y te das la vuelta, pensando quizás que todo termino, que no habrás de preocuparte mas por la desgracia de ser mi hermano.

¡Pero no!

Se lo que habita en tu corazón y lo que tu mente siniestra maquina. Por que alguna vez yo también lo pensé y se convirtió en mi anhelo mas importante.

Así que por ahora te concedo un perdón condicionado que ampara mis propias ambiciones.

Si, déjame aquí, lejos de lo ti, de tus planes y de tu propia avaricia. Por que no importa cuanto intentes destruirme o desaparecerme, siempre resurgiré, por que tú serás yo y yo seré tú hasta el día de nuestra muerte.

Y mientras te alejas mi certeza es reafirmada.

Mis gritos usufructuados por mi conciente que pide clemencia por una oportunidad, están completamente separados de mi yo verdadero, de mi _Ello._

Por que si exijo la libertad no es más que un acto de supervivencia mecánica.

Por que mi inconciente pide otra cosa y tú estás al tanto sin poder admitirlo.

Por que el final se acerca Saga y serás el primero en dar los honores.

**Fin**

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios!! 


	3. Deber

**Deber**

Las gotas fritas de aquella noche cubrían su cuerpo centímetro por centímetro así cómo el calor sofocante de ese mismo día lo había hecho horas atrás.

Ni siquiera el hecho de haber estado a unos pasos de su lugar le había hecho escapar a semejante tormenta.

Pero para el caballero, en ese exacto momento, aquel aguacero no era más que una purificación hacia él. Hacia su acción.

.- Que hice.- murmuró sentándose en el primer escalón. Dejándose caer cual cuerpo muerto sobre la tierra.

Y fue allí en donde la realidad tomo una fuerza inimaginable llenado sus entrañas de un horrible espasmo, provocándole una arcada.

El terror, la injusticia, el dolor, la desesperanza. Agolpadas solo en un sentimiento: culpa.

.- Pero era mi deber- le hablo al viento, puesto que el solo podría haber escuchado tan penosas palabras llena de congoja.

Se avergonzaba de si mismo y de lo que acaba de llevar a fin.

_**¿**__**Por que?**_

Era su amigo después de todo.

_**Eso no justifica lo que hizo.**_

¡No, claro que no¡Por ello lo mate!

_**Me dices algo de lo que no estas seguro.**_

¿Quien demonios eres para juzgarme?

_**Tú**__** conciencia. **_

Después de todo si existes. Hermoso momento has elegido para presentarte.

_**No hay momentos buenos ni malos para hacer tal cosa, simplemente aparezco por una simple razón.**_

¿Y cual seria esa?

_**Para que no te vuelvas loco.**_

No lo haré.

_**Yo no estaría tan seguro. Mataste a ese que te abrió las puertas de todos los lugares a los cuales deseabas llegar, a ese que te apoyo en cuanta decisión tomaste. A ese que tomaste como hermano pues **__**fue la única persona que no te trató como un maldito fenómeno.**_

_**Él era tu única familia.**_

¡No lo era!

_**La gente só**__**lo grita y se desespera cuando escucha la verdad en su más cruda naturaleza. Así que vete acostumbrando, tu deber lo cumpliste pero lo traicionaste a él.**_

¿Que es mas fuerte?

_**Eso **__**únicamente depende de ti.**_

No me ayuda de mucho esa respuesta.

_**Tampoco intento darte una que te beneficie, solo estoy aquí**__** para mantener tus pies en la tierra.**_

¿Y eso lo lograras a través de una tortura continua? Que alivio.

_**Agradece tener este beneficio, otros carecen de mí y terminan ardiendo en el mismísimo infierno.**_

Arderé en el infierno de todas formas.

_**Pero con el alma tranquila.**_

Que consuelo.

_**Deberías**__** sentirlo así. A los ojos de los demás eres un caballero que cumplió órdenes. Nadie te recriminara nada. Bueno, casi nadie.**_

A ese no tengo ganas ni de verle a la cara.

_**Claro que no, si es la viva imagen de tu victima. ¿Cómo crees que este en este momento? Por que de seguro ya se ha enterado del **__**acontecimiento.**_

Tendría que irse de aquí, no será bienvenido en ninguna parte. Además, lleva su misma sangre, la del traidor.

_**¿**__**Así que ahora ni nombre tiene?**_

¿Debería de?

_**No, supongo que no. A las personas se les hace más fácil si sus victimas no tienen nombre.**_

Es mas, persuadiré a ese para que desparezca del Santuario.

_**¿Y crees que él te hará caso¿A ti sobre todo? Estoy seguro que si estuviera en sus posibilidades el mismo te arrancaría la cabeza.**_

No es una opción.

_**No, claro que no. Él entrenara hasta convertirse en un caballero de tu altura y después te matara.**_

Podría intentarlo, no lo negare. Siempre fue de tener carácter volátil y arriesgado.

_**Entonces por que siento duda. Sabes que Aioria no es igual a su hermano. Él no **__**pensara las cosas dos veces y con cuidado.**_

No, no lo hará, por que no durara mucho en el Santuario.

_**¿Estas seguro de eso?**_

El caballero no supo que contestar. En realidad, no volvió a hablar de ese tema consigo mismo.

El hacerlo le causaba un vació tan grande que contradecía sus propias creencias y lealtades.

Por que el no debía ser mas que un hombre leal hacia la Diosa y que nada valdría mas que eso en su vida.

Metiéndose en su propia burbuja de realidad.

Por que la verdad absoluta no existe, por que depende de los corazones de cada persona ya que es tan infinita como el universo.

Y por que su propia verdad, la que sentía en lo más profundo de si, le decía en ensordecedores gritos que el verdadero traidor había sido él.

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias por leer y miles de chocolates a: **Elena, Andromeda no Sainto, Ethel .


End file.
